wound
by yui hannoih
Summary: Minam has arrive in korea that makes his sister leave how can Minyu deals to leave the each person who has been part of her life she will encounter those heart melting words she never uttered before... pls review... thanks!


One shot: You're Beautiful

"Wound"

**After a months ago Minam had already back in Korea. It is hard but Minyu felt that she now really have to leave her showbiz life and also she can't stand from the lies that she's living with because of the fact that there is her brother to get back and to replace her. She is leaving but her heart still remains to that place and also the memories it self. **

**The night is surrounded with tons glinting stars and the whole sky is lighted with gentle blue moon and it was a calm and silent night.**

**She's creeping carefully at the hallway of the studio it's like that she's looking for anyone at that place and hovering at the same time to do what she desires, a minutes passed she accidentally push the door of the music room, she had interrupted the band members who's practicing some piece of a song she was startled and astounded to speak when the 3 members of the the band appeared to the door specially when tae kyung and she had looked to each other.**

" Minyu!.. "** Jeremy surprisingly said he didn't expected to saw her again in a sort of time.**

" a-a… I-I'm sorry** " she speaks in a shivering tone and hesitating to went out of that intricate state and when she's about to have a step of two a cold hand clutched to her arms and when she turn to her back to look who was it she was stopped when she knew that it is Kang Shin Woo.**

" Can you stay just a minute … is it okay? " **he asked with composure but the girl just called his name in a whisper **" Shin Woo-Hyung … "** then they went inside the music room they were all surrounded with complete silence, Minyu and Tae Kyung are both uncomportable to glance once to each other this time, all of them don't know how to begin from the silence that entirely sorrounds them and when Minyu had her desire to stand from her sit she was accidentally wounded from the sharp edge of the organ beside her, she was wounded in her left arm, she tried to hide it but the 3 had seen it, even Tae Kyung and it seem to his eye's the worry that he feels.**

" Are you okay? **" Shin Woo first asked a question with a worried tone.**

" It's okay , It doesn't hurt "** the girl aggressively say hiding the pain she feels inside.**

" Hyung! "** Jeremy called Shin Woo then they look to each other.**

" Jeremy come with me let's find the aid kit! "** Shin Woo commanded Jeremy hurrilly.**

" No! No, need it's alright, beside I need to leave now… "**she again aggressively replied those deceiving words to the two but they really proceed to look for the aid.**

" Shin Woo! "** she conclude to her statement while the two is going further away and the only person that is left inside the music room is just Minyu and Tae kyung. He went near to a small cabinet and get something from it . Then he pace thru Minyu he get the girl's hand but the girl just pulled it back. The tears started to rolled slowly to her eyes. **

" No! you don't have to do this … It's nothing compared from the pain that I feel now, It's much painful than my wound " ** and the tears falls more and nonstop she was saying those words with growling and wavering tone.**

**Jeremy and Shin Woo had reached the door and when Jeremy is about to pull the door open, Shin Woo immediately stopped him and gazed at the two inside the room, he get Jeremy to walk further away with him.**

**Tae Kyung is still staring at Minyu " **Please, let me cure it… let me cure it… for the last time"** he stated hardly then get again the girl's hand, Minyu is still controlling her emotions specially the tears that are leaking from her eyes, She feels that her heart is bursting and will explode anytime, and when Tae Kyung is done curing her wounds she did her extensive desire to escape in that state, without a word she runs and left Tae Kyung alone in that room, In every steps that she takes is every drop of tears that fall from her eyes there is no such word that can express the pain that she had.**

**Tae kyung wanted to comply the girl but he stopped himself he also wants to gave space for her. Space to maked her pains to be healed.**

**At the half of the hallway there is Shin Woo leaning his back at the wall and like waiting Minyu to cross his way, and when the girl reached him he hurrilly clasped the girl tightly **" You can still cry on to me "** Shin Woo whispered to the girl's ear he hugged her a little longer then Minyu walk further away from him ang get trough her car at the parking lot.**

" _I'm too foolish that the only thing I can do is hugged you and not even more from that when your crying … I still love you… Minyu " _**Shin Woo whispered to himself****ridiculously.**

**When Minyu is inside her car she grabbed her phone and gave a voice call to Tae Kyung , she's still shivering while holding her phone.**

"If you received this call I think I'm further away now "** then she paused slightly regaining the strength that she wants that moment.**

" I-I'm sorry… It's hard to say I Love you "** she stating it with swollen voice hiding the tears that still leaking from her eyes, she paused again slightly after those words **

"G-Good bye… Tae Kyung "

**Tae Kyung received the tempt ting call he's leaning his back on the closed door. The whole scenario is filled with melancholy melody and in a sudden glimpse the droplet of tears started to roll from his eyes. They both have the same feeling that their heart are exploding and turning into pieces he was frozen in that bittersweet memories and the soft wavering angelic voice filled the room saying **" bye… Tae Kyung. "


End file.
